mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Suggestions/Archive 4
Online/Offline Template Comments The best you could do is put some thingy on your user page and manually edit it yourself whenever you're online or going offline. You don't need a template for that.}} }} }} Agree *--Puffles Rule *--Teh Amazing Meh Disagree *--iKatrina<3 *Riot\AU 14:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *Pixelated Perfection *Midnightblue05 20:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *Pizwat 00:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *--Sumaes01 01:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Snowflake Awards Comments }} }} }} Agree *--Puffles Rule *-- Salin ♡ cake *--Autumm OMG YAY!! *Pizwat *--Potter Disagree *★ OY ★ (TALK) 00:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *Gol 01:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *Wii maniac 02:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Club Userboxes Comments Agree *Autumm OMG YAY!! *Sumaes01 00:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) * Disagree *Gol 01:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *-- Salin ♡ cake Rules Page Comments But thanks for suggesting it.}} }} Agree Disagree *Gol 01:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *-- Salin ♡ cake Game Navigation Template Comments }} |days=It's here!}} Agree *Gol 01:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *--Potter *★ OY ★ (TALK) 14:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *-- Salin ♡ cake *Wii maniac 02:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) *I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 20:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Disagree Uber Sims Comments I'm remaining neutral.}} }} }} }} Can you explans? @Zain: *sit with one's legs crossed* Whatever. -*-}} Agree *Potter *Mayor Zain, at your service. 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Disagree * Salin ♡ cake Projects Comments Agree --'Wii man ' 04:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) --Potter Disagree Admin/Rollback Colors Comments GOOD IDEA! --'Wii man ' 04:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I like it, just wondering, would it just be for admins and rollbacks? And would new users have a different colour from older users, and what about AUs? Agree --Dent 04:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) --'Wii man ' 04:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) --Potter --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! The MySimsWiki Xat Agree *--'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 22:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Gol 00:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *--Potter Disagree Pixelated Perfection 22:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) MySims Wiki End-of-the-Year Awards Comments Agree --'Wii man ' 00:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) --Potter --Riot\AU 21:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) --''Dent--Talk'' 00:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Disagree --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 21:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest Comments }} If we do decide on doing it, then I'd be happy to help with getting a few images. Also, would this be done in a blog?}} }} Agree *Potter *Googleybear *Crash Man Disagree * * * FEATURED SOUNDTRACK! Comments Like all the featured stuff... we could have... Featured Soundtrack. OH AND EPIC REVIVAL! }} I really don't see what's wrong with uploading it(Since I used to have most of the soundtrack from mysims, just not the loading screen music(If that's what you are referring to). I do, however, don't see the point of it. --Wutdoyawant (talk) 19:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Agree * * Disagree *Googleybear * Post Your Own House Comments Agree *Potter *Crash Man Disagree * *